four swords nightmare
by 1017kristen377
Summary: "i love all of you guy." green couldn't belive his eyes as he witnessed the deths of his freinds, of himself. rated T for blood and death. non-yaoi. dun worry. R


**A/N: well this story was made about…two years ago I think it was…yeah. (so its gunna be kinda crappy) I was so exited after reading the four swords manga cuz I was going to get the game. (which I am still not done yet :() so I fell in love with all the links. And I really like how red is all…gay (meaning both terms) and stuff especcially with blue. I did not write this to make it a yaoi oor shonen ai, but it does have some mention on redxblue. Though…blue's not going to be around to hear him. Please enjoy! :D R/R!**

"goooood night!" Red yelled into the dark. Blue stared at him, annoyed, vio was already fast asleep, "night," Green said then laid down on his pillow. It was a cold night in the fields of hyrule. Red got under his covers and laid down. He looked up at the stary sky and smiled, "I love all you guys…" he said tired. Pretty soon all four Links were asleep…

Green woke up. He heard a child cry for help. "somone, somone please-please help me! i need help! Please-"Green followed the shreiks and cries for help, then he came acrossed a young girl. Her short hair was curled in the back. She wore a blue nightgown, and had a blue bow in her hair to match. Green couldn't see her face, her back was facing him. "Are you okay?" Green asked and touched her shoulder. 'why's her shoulder so cold?' green thought. The girl turned around. She had no eyes, her eye sockets were rotted and were starting to decay. "Please help me-" her voice echoed. She smiled and her skin was slowly starting to peel away. She grabbed greens arm and slowly she swiped a bloody blade acrossed it. Green jerkerd his hand off her shoulder as fast as he cold, and kicked her so she could let go of his arm. He ran back to the other links. "Vio! Vio! Blue, wake up, Reeeeed!" Link shook all of them awake, well he shook vio and blue, red woke up from green screaming his name. "whats going on Green," Blue asked upset at green for waking him up, "Yeah can't it wait till' tomorrow?" Vio yawned. "No!" "well, then whats so important, what happened?" "There was a girl crying for help so I ran over to her, she turned around and her eyes were gone and her eye sockets were rotted and decaying, then her skin peeled and I ran away…" Green said shaking, the other three links were speachless and wide eyed, "maybe…maybe it was a nightmare…lets just go back to sl…ee…p…" Vio turned pale, "you've got to help me, they took all the children away, and now they want me, help…" An angel like voice echoed in his ear. The four links got up fast, and took off running into an underground cave deep in the forest.

"I…I think were…safe here…" Green said out of breath,he looked down at his feet and saw somthing shine, he picked it up, it was a green bracelete. "I'm ascared!" Red yelled and leaped on top of blue, "Get the heck off me you creep," Blue said clawing at red's face, "we should check out this cave, we can't stay the night in a dark spooky cave that might have blood thirsty monsters in it," Vio said, "yeah, well you're the smart one vio," Green shrugged and they walked into the dark cave.

"I can't see anything!" Blue complaind, they walked further in the cave until they came across lanters, "that's a little…strange isn't it, four lanters, four of us…its got to be a trap," Vio said, he cautiously walked over and picked up one of the lanters, "it seems safe enough…Blue! Look out!" Vio yelled and threw the lanter to Blue. He picked it up, the monster behind him shreiked in pain from the light, blood, or what looked more like glops of jelly, slowly ran down its face. Blue stared in horror. The other links took hold of a lantern, and they all ran and screamed.

"Blue…I'm really scared now." Red said crying and shaking, "stop being so weak and start being brave and useful!" Blue yelled at him, this only made Red cry harder. "Guys!" Vio yelled, his voice echoded in the cave, red stoped crying, "stop fightin' guys, your makin' this situation worse! If we want to get out of this cave, alive, then I suggest that you guys should cooperate with each other, and stop yellin' and fightin' and cryin'! Casue I'm sure that if there was a monster comin' our way, that you guys wont want to be the ones to fight it off!" Vio yelled at them, "I've never seen vio this upset before," Blue whispered to red as they continued to walk. Vio lead the group of four, he wasn't look down, he was looking in front of him only, so he stepped on a switch.

The group of four was lined up horozontily, first vio, then green, then red and blue was last. Vio stepped on a switch, he heard a 'ding' sound and stopped, "what…what was that!" Vio yelled, "I don't know," Blue said and took a drink of water from the bottle he looked down, "where did this switch come from!" "heh,what will it do vio, it's probilly force gems right-" suddenly Blue felt weary and ached all over, "aaaagh! What….what is this, i….i'm so…tired all of…a…su…dd…e…n…"Blue collapsed on the ground, his lantern broke and caught blue's hat on fire. "NOOOO!" Red fell down next to him, he didn't care about burning himself, he grabbed Blue's hat and threw it angrily across te cave, " Blue! BLUE!" Red cried, he tried shaking him, "WHAT HAPPENED! VIO…" "i…I don't know, I stepped on this switch but I don't think it did anything…" vio said. Blue's face turned…blue, he couldn't breath. His lips were purple, and he was still, "NO! NO, NO, NO, NO,!" Red shreiked, "Calm down Red, it's not like the world is ending…" Red turned around his eyes glowed red and his teeth were sharp, "THE WORLD IS ENDING GREEN! My very best friend….is…dead…" Red Hugged blue, he wouldn't let go of him, "even though the four swords can not be united, we have to get out of here if we want to live, especially Green," He looked over at green, "NO! I'm not leaving blue! I loved him more than you guys did! I..i can't let him go!" Red squeezed Blue. "we have to go, don't make us dragg you out of here!" Green yelled at Red angrily, "NO, I'M NOT LEAVING HIM, I'M NOT LEAVING!"Red yelled at the two other links, Green grabbed Red Right foot, and vio grabbed Red's left foot. They yanked as hard as they can, they got red off, and dragged him away from the fire that was begining to burn Blue, "NO! GET OFF OF ME! BLUE!" Red yelled, Green looke at vio, vio took out the magic hammer and slammed it down on Red's head, which made him pass out.

Vio and Green wandered in the dark cave. Vio carried Red on his back. Red woke up, he leaped off of vio, and drew his sword. "What? You want to battle us?" Green asked yelling, "No…" Red gripped the end of his four sword tight, and threw it into his chest, trying to peirce his heart. He yanked it out fast and stabbed it threw his head a couple of times before falling to the ground. Blood was oozing out of Red's wounds. Red laid there in his own blood, dead. "RED!" vio yelled He ran over to him, " He..killed himself…" Vio said sadly, he ran back towards green, and took hold of his hand and ran, withought looking back, to the light, " this cave, it's trying to kill us one by one…" Vio thought.

"First Blue, now red," green said laying down in the grass, the moons light shining on him, "It's going to be me next," Vio said, "What? How come?" Green asked and looked over at him courous, "Because…they want you last…I know they do…should I just…die right now?" Vio asked. "What!" green jerked up and sat next to vio, "NO! if you are going to die next, then please don't kill yourself now, you're the only friend ive got now…" Vio smiled.

"…" shadow stared into the dark mirror, "vio…can't die next," He put his hand wehere Vio was in the dark mirror, "Were…buddies, I have to tell guffu that I can't kill him next…!"Shadow ran to the bottom of the tower and asked sorceruss Guffu…

" oh sorceruss Guffu, I can't kill vio. Me and him…even though he's part of the four swords group…when he spyed on us, I thought that we had a really good connection… and even though the four swords can't unite-" " the four swords…what? They can't unite? How come?" "I thought **ya'll **told me to kill them," "you killed them! All of them!" "well…not all of them, I want to spare-" 'NO! spare no one!" shadow's eyes shined, "but-" "I can tell lord Ganon to put you back in the dark mirror! Do you want me to do that?" "…no…" "then I suggest that all four links die!" "yes master…" Shadow walked away, he walked into the dark mirror.

"vio…"

"Yeah?"  
"…I'm glad you're not dead yet…it's kinda weird not hearing blue and red though,"

"Yeah..i guess it is."

Vio walked into the cave once more to retrive something while green laid down in the grass. Vio came back, with nothing in his hands. "You didn't find it," Green asked, "find what?" Vio said. Green looked at him confused, "you said that you were going to get something from the cave," "I didn't say nuttin' bout' goin' in that cave and getting something back ya'll-" Vio covered his mouth, "ya'll?" Green asked, Vio stood up and walked around a few times, then he sat back down in front of green, "Here, drink this," vio said and shoved it in green's face, "what? What is it? It looks red like blood," green said and pushed his hand with the bottle away, "It's red potion, it will make ya'll feel a lot better," Green took hold of the 'red potion' and drank it, trusting vio, "I…I don't feel any better, acually I fell kinda worse…." "that's casue I didn't give ya'll red potion, I gave ya'll posion, just like blue, "you…you killed..blue…" Green said dizzy, "the water he drank, heh, it was the eisiest death that I've ever done. Red, heh I knew he would kill himself if his boyfreind wasn't alive anymore. The hardest kill was vio," Green's eyes opened wide, "vi..o…" "he put up such a fight, quote, You…You can't posion green, I wont let you, unquote, hmm I might of gotten hit once or twice, but that won't ever stop me, I killed him in only three blows, head, neck, and chest. Oh, the gore, you should of seen him blood dripping from his neck. His heart ripped out, his head smashed open…" shadow smiled, green slowly closed his eyes, and stopped his breathing…

"Green! Green! Wake up!" Vio said shaking him, Green gasped, "what, what happened?" He asked, you were sleeping then all of a sudden you stopped breathing!' Blue said, "But your alive and breathing! He he!" Red giggled and hugged him, "but…Blue you and I were poisoned, and vio, you and red were slaughtered…" "wow…what a scary nightmare you had," "it wasn't a nightmare, it really happened!" "oh yeah, if it really happened, why am I still here? "I don't know!" "it was a nightmare green!" vio yelled at him, then look at greens wrist, "whats that?" Vio asked, "you didn't have that this mornin', and did you lay on a twig and cut yourself? " Green looked at his arm, a very large cut. He then looked at his wrist, the green shiny bracelete that he found on the ground in the cave, was tied around his wrist.


End file.
